Supreme Leader Snoke
1= |-| 2= Supreme Leader Snoke 'is a major antagonist in the ''Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing as a major antagonist in The Force Awakens, as the secondary antagonist of The Last Jedi, and as a posthumous antagonist in The Rise of Skywalker. He is a powerful humanoid alien experienced in the dark side of the Force, and the founder and first Supreme Leader of the First Order. Background Snoke was a Force-sensitive humanoid male who rose to absolute power as Supreme Leader of the First Order during the New Republic Era. A master of the Force and a seeker of arcane lore, Snoke possessed the knowledge and power that made him the undisputed heir to the Contingency crafted by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious before his demise. Though not a Sith, Snoke was nonetheless a master of the dark side of the Force, and influenced Ben Solo into abandoning the Jedi path to become his apprentice, Kylo Ren. Secretly an artificial creation of Darth Sidious, Snoke was engineered on Exegol, a legendary Sith-affiliated planet hidden in the Unknown Regions, where loyalists of the Sith Eternal awaited the return of the Sith. In the years following the collapse of the Galactic Empire, Snoke gained command of the technological war machine that the First Order engineered to destroy the New Republic and General Leia Organa's Resistance. Snoke also sought to finish the destruction of the Jedi Order, and as such, he directed his apprentice to locate and kill Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. After the New Republic fell in 34 ABY, Snoke oversaw the conquest of the galaxy from his headquarters aboard the First Order flagship Supremacy. Having lured the Jedi apprentice Rey to him through her bond with Ren, Snoke urged the dark warrior to complete his training by executing the scavenger. Ren turned on Snoke, however, using Skywalker's lightsaber to end his master's life. Ultimately, Snoke's entire existence was built for this moment: to serve as a final test for Ren. He not only tested Ren's worthiness as a disciple, but also his capacity to inherit the Sith legacy. His role had been designed by the Sith Eternal cultists to act as a final crucible, to groom and mold Ren into a master of attack and cunning. Ren became the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, but after encountering a revived Sidious on Snoke's homeworld of Exegol, he aspired to rule the galaxy as Emperor of the Final Order. Powers and Abilities * '''The Force: Snoke was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force, wielding unparalled levels of knowlede and skill, Snoke's powers in the force made him one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy; far more powerful than even Rey and Kylo Ren respectively; despite the two latters being exceptionally powerful Force-users in their own rights, quite possibly surpassed only by Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker respectively at their peaks, the latter who Snoke feared. ** Force Sense: Snoke was able to sense an awakening in the Force, which he knew Kylo Ren could feel as well. ** Telepathy: Snoke could sense Ren's emotions and intentions, though he was only able to sense that Ren was about to kill "his true enemy", but assumed that it was Rey and not himself. ** Mind Probe: Snoke possesses skill with the Mind Probe that was naturally superior to that of his apprentice, as he easily pried into the mind of Rey to discover Luke's location, which caused her extreme agony. ** Telekinesis: Snoke utilized Telekinesis for offensive and defensive purposes, demonstrating a great process which he was known using to choke and throw his opponents. He was notably able to deactivate Rey's shackles from across a room. *** Force Grip: Snoke utilized Force grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. His telekinetic grip allowed him to restrain his targets effortlessly and manipulate their movements. As demonstrated on both Rey and Hux, Snoke could make his targets glide along the floor or fly through the air while barely concentrating or exerting visible effort. His power in this regard is so strong that he doesn't even have to be in close proximity to his intended target, as he was capable of using his powers on General Hux even though they were not even on the same starship (or solar system, as his ship had not entered the same system yet at that point). ** Force Lightning: Snoke was able to use Force Lightning; which he blasted against the floor like a shockwave to knock his apprentice Ren off his feet. * High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader/Manipulator: Snoke is highly intelligent and wise. As the leader of the First Order and the Knights of Ren, Snoke is a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Snoke's skill in manipulation is so strong that Snoke even managed to manipulate and deceive Ben Solo into becoming his apprentice, turning him against the New Jedi Order. Feats Strength * Slapped Ren in the face hard enough to draw blood. * Blasted Ren off his feet with a blast of Force lightning. * Pushed Ren off of a cliff and held him in the air. * Telekinetically ragdolled General Hux, who was in the Ileenium System, from somewhere in the Unknown Regions. * Telekinetically tossed Rey across his throne room. * Overrode Rey's control of the Skywalker lightsaber, causing it to avoid Rey's grasp before turning around and smacking her in the back of the head. ** Rey later stalemated Kylo in a telekinetic Force struggle for the same lightsaber, causing it to break in half. Speed * Superior to Rey. Durability * Got impaled through the waist by a lightsaber and remained alive long enough to glare at Kylo for his betrayal before being dissected. Skill * Manipulated and deceived Ben Solo into becoming his apprentice and turning him against the New Jedi Order, even before the boy was born. * Acquired a black obsidian stone from the catacombs and mines beneath Darth Vader's castle on Mustafar. * Linked Rey and Kylo Ren's minds through a Force-bond. * Pried into Rey's mind to discover Luke Skywalker's location, causing her extreme agony. * Deactivated Rey's shackles from across a room. * Under his leadership, the imperial remnants which formed what came to be known as the First Order amassed a vast enough army and fleet to pose a threat to the galaxy at large and also improved greatly on existing imperial era technologies. * Brilliantly manipulated the politics of the galaxy; gaining the support of many a New Republic Senator, weakening the New Republic Senate via helping to move imperial sympathizers into positions of influence, helping shatter the political careers of many notable New Republic leaders opposed to the First Order, etc. * Likely rivalled or surpassed Palpatine, given that he was created by the latter. * Was able to use his powers on General Hux while in a different starship and solar system. Weaknesses * Extremely overconfident. * Physically not that strong, focusing more on telepathic and telekinetic assaults than physical combat. * His body is extremely frail and weak. * His injuries caused him to prioritize comfort, such as the use of slippers, in order to endure the pain of his damaged body. * While able to sense Kylo's emotions and intentions, was only able to sense that Ren was about to kill "his true enemy", but assumed that it was Rey and not himself. Fun Facts * His name was officially unveiled on May 28, 2015. It is derived from the word Snoek, a type of fish. * There had been theories that Snoke was Darth Plagueis, Palpatine's former master, but those theories were wrong. Ironically, Snoke's betrayal at the hands of Kylo Ren is exactly like Plagueis' betrayal at the hands of Darth Sidious. ** Other popular theories were that Snoke was Boba Fett, Jar Jar Binks, Mace Windu, Ezra Bridger, Gallius Rax, a resurrected Darth Vader or even a future Kylo Ren, but those theories were likewise wrong. * Andy Serkis has confirmed that Snoke's horribly deformed face was inspired partially by injuries of World War I veterans who came back badly scarred or deformed. * He is played by Andy Serkis, who also played Gollum in the Lord of The Rings films. Andy Serkis is the second major Lord of The Rings actor to play a Star Wars villain after the late Christopher Lee who played Count Dooku in the prequel trilogy, and Saruman in the Lord of The Rings films. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Aliens Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles